A mysterious avirral
by enigma of rivendell
Summary: After the final battle Harry and Snape travel back to the maruders time. Harry posing as james three year old brother and Snape switching souls with his twelve year old self! de-aged Harry OC Snape.
1. The Arrvial

Chapter 1.

Harry Potter and Severus Snape stood on the battle that once served as Hogwarts, a beautiful school for witches and wizards of all ages. Now, after the final battle between the light and the dark forces of the wizarding world everything was in ruins, burned to the ground. In the final attempt to stop Voldemort and his cruel deatheaters they'd lost everything that they held dear. Friends, family, students, teacher all dead, lost to the war. Even with all these bad things, the light side had gained something Harry had finally succeeded in his quest to stop Voldemort. Voldemort the most feared wizard in centuries, one of the darkest wizards ever known was defeated by a mere seven-teen year old.

This meant that the wizard world could finally live in peace without having to worry about Voldemort and his deatheaters. Without living in fear of losing a loved one or friend every time they stepped out the door. Well, almost all of the wizard population, Harry and Severus new that they would never live in peace. Throughout the war Harry had seen things that know one his age should see. Severus well, he never though that he would make it to see the end of the war. After all of the terrible things that he did as a deatheater he knew that he could never go back to living a normal life. So it was with this in mind that the two arch enemies agreed to work together to change the future.

" Now Harry, remember since I will be de-aging you to a three- year old so you'll have to remember to act your age. I will be switching souls with my twelve-year old self so if you run into any trouble you can contact me. Also don't forget to make up a cover story, something about deatheaters killing your parents and leaving for dead. Now, if I have calculated right then your dad should be about twelve just about to enter his second year at Hogwarts. Harry this is so very important, you must not tell anyone about your past! Oh yes and before you ask yes, our memories will still be intact. Ok got that?" asked Severus.

"Yeah I got it, tell no one about my past and make up a believable cover story. Also, I must act like a three-year old. If I have any trouble then I can contact your twelve year old self who will really be you in the body of a twelve-year old." Repeated Harry.

"Very good Potter it seems that you have actually managed to listen for once. Now I just hope that you will be able to follow simple instructions." he smirked.

" Yeah, Yeah you greasy git." teased Harry.

"Well Potter I wish you luck." Said Severus.

" You to Sev." Said Harry.

Severus then preceded to hand Harry a small vial of greenish blue potion. After Harry drowned the potion Severus picked up the now three- year old Harry and turned his specially modified time turner twenty three times. The second after his fingers dropped the time turner he felt himself falling and falling. At some point Severus released Harry and continued falling and falling until everything stilled. He slowly opened his eyes and discovered that he was in his twelve- year old self-lying in his childhood bed at his childhood home.

' Hmmm won't this be fun, I wonder what happened to Harry.' He thought as he pondered over the fact of having face James and his little gang again.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHP

James Potter and his two best mates sat outside Potter Manor underneath their favorite tree. Mooney or Remus Lupin sat reading a book on werewolves. Some may think that because of his "condition" that this would make him uncomfortable but he was determined to know all he could about his condition and how others like him are handling it. Padfoot, or Sirius Black sat with his head bent over an on going list of pranks that he wanted to pull once they got back to Hogwarts. Ever since Sirius's parents had permanently disowned him a year ago, he had been living at the Potters. After a couple of months the Potters decided to just adopted him. A few months later Remus came over and told James that his parents disowned him for being a werewolf. The Potters happily let Remus stay with them and ended up adopting him as well. James Potter also knows as prongs was sitting near Sirius trying to finish a charms essay.

" Hey guys, you want to go and play some quidwitch?" asked James.

" Hell Yeah!" yelled Sirius.

" Um sure but how are we going to even out the teams there are only three of us." Questioned Remus Lupin.

" Oh yes as always Mooney uses his knowledge to guide us young grasshoppers in the right direction." Joked Sirius.

Just as the boys were about to go start an unfair game of quidwitch a loud 'thump' echoed in the forest.

" Did you guys hear that?" asked Remus already trying to come up with a logical solution to what could have caused the noise.

" Yeah I did what about you padfoot?" asked James

" Yeah I heard it to." Answered Sirius.

" We should go check it out!" exclaimed James hoping that death eaters didn't cause the sound.

" Yeah we should!" agreed Sirius.

So the three boys set off into the forest just outside Potter Manor in search of the cause of the mystery noise.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHHPHPPPHP

Harry landed with a loud 'thump' in the wood just outside Potter Manor. As he looked down he was shocked, he was looking down at his three year old body. Since he hadn't bothered to change his clothes, he was wearing an overly large black shirt that was ripped in many places from the final war against Voldemort. Not to mention that he felt like shit which meant that he probably looked like he had been through hell and back. Rolling onto his back he groaned.

' God I hope somebody finds me soon' he thought.

At that moment his scar erupted in pain, g rubbing for his forehead, he began screaming out in pain, hoping to god that the pain would stop soon. Unfortunately for him he had no such luck and soon passed out into blackness.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPH

" Did you guys hear that, it sounded like someone was screaming." Said Sirius. The three friends were standing in the middle of the forest were the trees were the thickest.

" Yeah I did." Said James concern Cleary etched on his face.

" I think it came from that way." Said Remus pointing North towards the darker part of the forest.

" Umm guys it sounded like whoever was screaming was in severe pain." Exclaimed James voicing his concerns.

Remus sensing the concern in his friends voice said, " James, Sirius whomever it is who did scream is probably in severe pain. We are going to have to do the best we can and hope that when we do find him/her that they will still be alive and breathing."

" Ok." Said Sirius looking slightly paler.

So the group headed north towards the darker part of the forest. As they came to a small patch of trees Remus noticed a small figure lying at the base of a tall oak tree. Sirius and James also noticed and the three boys ran over to the small figure. James picked up the small boy and was shocked at what he seen. From the sharp intake of breath from his friends he could tell that they were also shocked. This little child, this poor innocent little child that he held in his arms was covered in multiple bruises. His shirt was way too big for his body and was torn in many places. Not to mention it had several blood stains on it. From the boys small figure he could tell that he was malnourished. His eyes traveled up the boy's small frame until they rested on his face. He had extremely messy black hair and dark circles under his eyes. On his forehead there was a lighting bolt scar that was oozing out blood.

" We should get him back to your house James I mean your mom does work at Saint Mungos." Said Remus breaking the uncomfortable silence that had elapsed.

" Yeah" agreed Sirius who looked on the verge of passing out.

" Yeah your right" said James picking up the small boy and cradling him up against his chest.

The three boys quickly made their way through the forest the boy protectively held in James arms. When they finally did reach Potter Manor James was the first to burst through the door. Setting the small boy on the couch he began calling loudly for his mother.

" MOM! MOM! HURRY QUICK!" he yelled.

" What in gods name is going on James?" exclaimed Anna Potter

" Oh my god what is this?" she asked as she descended down the stairs her eyes landing on the small boy lying on her couch.

" Anna, we found him in the forest after we heard a loud thump!" explained Remus.

" The poor boy! Boys, go grab my potions kit and some of James old baby clothes, also so ointment for the bruises! GO NOW! She shrieked.

The three friends retuned arms laden with supplies. They went over to a nearby coffee table and set the supplies down.

" Anna do you think that he will be ok?" asked Sirius still looking extremely pale.

" Yes dear, I think that he will be just fine on the outside at least, but I don't know if I can say the same about on the inside, god knows what the poor boy has been through." Exclaimed Anna

" Mom what do you think will happen to him? I mean after he is healed and all?" asked James moving closer to the small boy lying on the couch.

" Well tommrow we will talk with Dumbledore and see what he has to say about all this. Now I want all of you to go up to your bedrooms. NOW!" she exclaimed.

From the tone in her voice the three boys knew not to disobey, so grudgingly they made there way up stairs.

AN- Ok so now that you've read it R&R OK?? Please I'm really trying to make this my first long fic!


	2. Talks, Pancakes, and MrsPotter

**Disclaimer- It's in chapter one.**

AN- Thanks for all those who reviewed! You made me ever so happy (dances around doing happy dance) so guys need some input on whether Harry should go Goth or now. Also if Mrs. Potter should be a single mother or whether there should be a Mr. Potter. So R&R if you would please!!!!!

Chapter 2.

The three boys grudgingly made there way up to James bedroom were they all collapsed on the bed and began idly discussing the mysterious boy.

" How old do you suppose he is?" asked James nervously picking at the lose strings of his bedspread.

" Well prongs, by his size I'd say that he is under seven at least." Commented Sirius still looking pale.

" Yeah I agree with Sirius, but what really gets me is who would do something so terrible to a child?" exclaimed Remus

" Voldemort" stated James as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

" Ok but if it were Voldemort then how did he survive?" questioned Remus.

" I don't know guys but that kid is a real mystery." Concluded Sirius.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Three hours later and the sound of Mrs. Potter's voice erupted through the house.

" BOYS COME DOWN HERE FOR A SECOND!"

They wasted no time; they immediately jumped up from James bed and ran downstairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they headed to the kitchen where Anna or Mrs. Potter sat sipping at a hot cup of tea.

" Ah boys sit down would you." She asked pointing towards the three empty chairs opposite of her.

Once the boys were seated she began

"Now boys, I must go to work so I need you to watch over the boy. I have him set up in the guest bedroom upstairs. If he should wake up then try and find out as much as you can but don't push, and yes he should be fine once he gets some sleep. We will talk to Dumbledore tommrow and see what he has to say about the whole situation." She said standing up and putting the now empty teacup in the sink.

" Ok mom" said James

" We won't let you down" promised Sirius

" Ok, Anna I'll keep these two in line and make sure they don't do anything stupid!" joked Remus.

" Mooney are you implying that me and James are incapable of doing non stupid things?" Gasped James.

" Not at all prongs." Smirked Remus

" Ok Anna you'd better be getting to work and were fire call you if anything major happens!" said Sirius clearly trying to get Mrs. Potter out if the house so that they cold go and examine the mystery boy.

" Ok, Ok, bye ill be back later! Remember to be good! Oh and Remus I'm counting on you to keep these two dudder heads in line!" she said pointing in the direction on James and Sirius.

" Ok mom you'd better be going!" exclaimed James shoving his mom towards the fireplace.

" Ok goodbye boys!" she yelled before stepping into the fireplace and throwing in a handful of floo powder in and lastly yelling

" SAINT MUNGOS"

As soon as she disappeared James, Sirius, and Remus ran off towards the guest bedroom. Upon entering the room James noticed that his mother had changed the walls to light green instead of the used to be Gryffindor red.

" Wow he looks so small," exclaimed Sirius his eyes scanning the small boy who was lying under a heap of blankets on the queen size bed.

" Yeah the poor kid," whispered Remus conjuring three comfy chairs for them to sit on.

" Thanks Remus" said James sitting down

Sirius sat down on his chair soon followed by Remus.

HPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHP

The three boys sat in complete silence for about an hour before something interesting happened. Remus was just about to get up and get drinks when the boy started to stir.

" You'll never kill me Tommy boy," he mumbled

" NOOOOOOOOO PLEAES DON'T HURT THEM!" he screamed before sitting bolt right up in bed. (AN- I don't know if that is right)

" Whoa kid calm down" Soothed Sirius putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

" Uh were am I?" asked the boy looking at the three occupant of the room.

" You're at Potter Manor, could you tell us your name?" asked James

" My name is Harry, Harry Fairchild." Replied Harry trying to look scared and innocent.

" Oh Ok well Harry, my friends and I found you in the woods outside of our house, Since you were hurt we brought you back here until you got better." Explained Remus eyeing the boy with pity.

" Oh Ok" Harry said shyly looking down at his lap.

" Harry could you tell us what happened?" asked James.

" Oh well some men in black robes and scary mask came into my house and made my mommy and daddy stop moving. Then they took me to a scary place, but I escaped and well, I don't remember the rest." Harry explained trying to hide his smirk.

" Oh my well ok Harry um thanks for sharing." Said Sirius tears shinning in his eyes.

" Harry are you hungry?" asked Remus trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

" Sure" replied Harry although he knew that was far from the truth.

" Ok well why don't we go and get you some food, would you like to eat in here or in the kitchen?" asked James.

" Um in the kitchen, but First I'd like to know your names." Stated Harry looking up at the three "strangers".

" Oh ok well I'm James Potter also know as Prongs, that is Remus Lupin or Mooney, and that is Sirius Black or Padfoot. Since their families abounded them they now live with me and my family as my adoptive brothers." He said pointing in the direction of Mooney and Padfoot.

" Ok" said Harry

" So, let's go get you some food!" exclaimed Sirius reaching over and scooping Harry up in his arms.

When the boys entered the kitchen Sirius sat Harry down on one of the many chairs surrounding the table and turned to his friends a mischievous smirk on his face.

" Hey guys do we even know how to cook?" Sirius asked going over and opening the muggle refrigerator.

" I'm sure that Mooney can fry something up!" stated James looking over at Remus.

" The only thing that I know how to cook are pancakes." He replied.

"Great! Would you like some pancakes Harry?" asked Sirius glancing over at Harry who was fidgeting with the tablecloth.

" Sure" replied Harry.

" Excellent, Mooney can cook us up a big batch of pancakes. Commented James sitting down next to Harry.

Sirius soon came over and sat on Harry's other side while Remus started getting the ingredients out for the pancakes.

" So Harry do you like quidwitch?" asked Sirius.

" Love it!" squealed Harry.

The boys sat discussing Quidwitch until Remus was done with the pancakes. Then they sat there at the table eating pancakes and telling Harry all about Magic and Hogwarts.

HPHPHPHPHHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPH

Harry couldn't believe that he was sitting here talking to his father and his friends. He was finding it extremely hard to act like a three year old when he just wanted to throw all his secrets out into the open. James, he wanted James to know that he was his son so bad it was almost unbearable.

' God this is weird' he though picking at his pancakes.

A few hours ago he was standing on the ruined grounds of Hogwarts mourning his lose and now he sat here discussing Hogwarts and magic with people he though he'd never seen again. He just couldn't believe it.

' Oh my god why couldn't Snape put me in a bugger body' he pondered.

" Oh Harry and then there's Honey Dukes! They make the best chocolate ever!" exclaimed Sirius.

" Sirius dear I hope that you do realize that it is me and not Honey Dukes that makes the best chocolate right?" questioned Mrs. Potter.

Upon hearing a new voice enter the conversation Harry raised his head up and couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was staring into the face of a female James look alike. Mrs. Potter had extremely uncontrollable shoulder length hair that was black stripped with a few grey strikes probably caused by stress.

" Ah mother your home." Exclaimed James

" Anna this is Harry, Harry this is our mother Anna Potter.

**AN- So a little cliffy (hehehehehhe) R&R and ill update faster!!! Also once again thanks to all those who R&R last chapter!!!**


End file.
